¿Tu, me quieres?
by kami-haruka
Summary: Se trata de como Yuuri le confiesa a Wolfram su amor... Por una compañera del colegio...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta hermosa serie no me pertenecen… Si fueran míos Wolf ya estaría junto a Yuuri *o*---

"_pensamientos del personaje_"

-Dialogo del personaje-

(Interrupciones de la autora)

_**Recuerdos**_

_**¿Me quieres?**_

-Yuuri-Dijo con felicidad el rubio, su voz retumbo en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Wolf?- pregunto con inocencia el moreno.

-¿Quieres a Greta? ¿Etto… A la gente de Shin Makoku? ¿A…_mi_?- hizo una excepción en la última pregunta… No quería ir demasiado rápido y asustar a su prometido…

El moreno sin captar la indirecta contestó: -Claro, yo amo a Greta… Y quiero a los demas por igual… Bueno a unos más que otros, pero a todos de la misma manera.

-¿Y Saralegui, Konrad y Daikenja?- Pregunto lentamente el mazoku.

-Sara es un buen amigo, aprecio mucho a Konrad después de todo es mi padrino y bueno Murata es un idiota.

-¿Y Gwendal, Günter y Anissina?

-Gwendal a veces da miedo pero es una buena persona. Günter es demasiado intenso pero es bueno saber que se preocupa por mí y Anissina-san es muy… Etto… Me aterra… Pero es inteligente y te salvo a sí que la quiero. Y le debo una grande.- Dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

-¿y tú quieres a… "_mi"?_ Yuuri… ¡Eres genial! Quieres a tantas personas y se te hace imposible odiar a alguien por más daño que te cause, me gustaría ser capaz de eso…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no quieres a todos?

-No a todos, solo algunos.- Respondió apenado el rubio.

-¿Y quiénes son?- pregunto sin mostrar de lujuria o celos.

-Greta, Hahaue, Gwendal, a mi tío, a Konrad… Aunque odie admitirlo a Günter, lo veo como a un padre… Y una persona muy especial que entro dentro de mí y no logro que salga…

-¿Quién?

-No te lo diré, primero dime tú si alguien te gusta como a mí esa persona- Reclamo el rubio.

-Bueno… una chica de mi salón, se llama Minami, es extremadamente linda y sincera… Me gusta mucho.

El corazón del mazoku de fuego se fragmentó en miles de pedazos al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del pelinegro.

-¿Y te confesaste?- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Claro que no!! ¿¿Como podría hacer eso?? "_que extraño, Wolf no está molesto…Debería empezar a gritar ¡Traidor! O algo así…"_

-Pues deberías hacerlo no debes quedarte con la duda. Vamos Yuuri, iras a decírselo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, eres un chico apuesto así que no te rechazara y si lo hace sabrás que no era la chica correcta.

-"_Wolf… ¿Estas sufriendo?"_- pensó al ver una lagrima traicionera bajar por la mejilla del rubio…- Esta bien, vayamos. ¿Pero que le diremos a Gwendal?

-No te preocupes yo me encargo después. "_Haciendo algo que a él le encantara"._

_**-Wólfram…**_

_**-¿Si, aniue?**_

_**-Quiero que rompas tu compromiso con maou heika.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque él no te quiere, y yo no quiero verte sufrir.**_

_**-Lo pensare.**_

-Ok. Vamos, entonces.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del moreno, los dos estaban empapados y la madre de Yuuri se emociono por el hecho de que su futuro yerno fuera de visita.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?- Pregunto totalmente feliz la madre.

-Yuuri vino a charlar con una chica- Dijo con extrema felicidad, pero en sus orbes esmeraldas se notaba toda la melancolía que no quería reflejar.

-Wolf-chan ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto la madre del maou.

-Si, Miko-san.

Los dos se alejaron un poco y ya lo bastante lejos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de Yuu-chan!

-Miko-san. Yuuri está enamorado de esa chica, y yo no quiero, no quiero que sea infeliz por mi culpa… por muy doloroso que sea para mi, se que a él no le gustan los chicos, y si me quedo con él, los dos sufriremos. Yo no quiero ser tan egoísta y hacer que Yuuri sufra.

-No sé si esto es lindo o es realmente estúpido.

-Compréndame, llevo tres años esperando respuesta y no la obtengo… Así que si el está enamorado y le gusta esa chica… Y es correspondido yo seré feliz, porque él es feliz.

-Qué lindo… Aun así es estúpido.

Volvió a la sala, y miro a su prometido.- Yuuri vámonos ya.

-_"Wolf, estas triste… Soy tan idiota". _Si… ¿Wolf estás seguro?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tú eres el que se va a confesar no yo.

-No por nada.

El recorrido hacia la casa de la chica transcurrió en silencio, el rubio solo se enterró en sus pensamientos.

-_"Yuuri, dejare que alcances tu felicidad, por favor no lo eches a perder"._

_-"Wolf, ¿estás muy triste? Todo es por mi culpa… Perdóname."_

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, y el moreno se arrepintió.

-Yuuri, ¿eres capaz de comerciar con uno de los más malvados reyes pero no puedes hablar con una chica? Solo ve y toca la puerta.- Dijo un poco irritado, porque estaba entregándole la libertad a su amado en bandeja de oro y el la rechazaba.

-No puedo.

-Está bien. –Dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta y dando suaves y delicados golpes tal y como su amigo lo haría- Suerte, Yuuri.- dijo antes de correr a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

-Hola. Emm… ¿Se encuentra Minami?

-Si ¿Quién la busca?

-Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri.

-Ya vuelvo.

A los poco minutos, llego una chica alta, no estaba completamente desarrollada pero se podía distinguir su pecho, pelirroja y con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

_-"Ella tiene unos ojos hermosos, es tan linda!!"-_ Pensaba en moreno.

-Shibuya-kun. ¿Paso algo malo?

-No, solo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si querías pasear un rato conmigo.

-Ah, claro deja que vaya y me cambie. ¿Podrías esperar, Shibuya-kun?

-Claro.

Cuando la chica entro el rubio salió de su escondite, se dirigió al moreno y le dijo que iría a su casa, es que él no quería ver eso.

-Tu puedes hacerlo, Yuuri.

-Wolf, con todo esto olvide que tú no me dijiste quien te gusta.

-Ah! Si, Etto… me gusta un amigo. _Si Yuuri solo eres eso, un amigo…_

-¿El tal Joshua?- por alguna razón el maou se sentía totalmente celoso...

-Otro amigo. Luego te digo, adiós- Dijo y se escondió tras el árbol.

La chica salió, miro al moreno un rato y se acomodo a su lado.

-Shibuya-kun.

-Solo dime Yuuri, Minami.

-Está bien. Yuuri- Dijo mirando detrás del árbol los rizos dorados del rubio.

-Yo quiero decirte algo, bueno… A mi… Me gu…

El joven rey se encontró interrumpido por la chica que le planto un beso lujurioso en los labios.

-Me gustas. – Le dijo fácilmente…


	2. Conociendo a tu novia

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou No me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores…

¿Me quieres?

Capitulo 2…

-Yo quiero decirte algo, bueno… A mi… Me gu…

El joven rey se encontró interrumpido por la chica que le planto un beso lujurioso en los labios.

-Me gustas. – Le dijo fácilmente…

El rubio se quedo en shock y al instante miles de lagrimas brotaron de su cara, miro la cara de felicidad de su querido, se levanto y encamino hasta la casa de su ex-prometido.

Al llegar ahí, dio débiles toques a la puerta, encontrándose con la figura maternal de la casa. La señora al ver la reacción del chico se entristeció y lo miro, capto de prisa el porqué de su acción. E inmediatamente lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Yuuri, se confesó… Y lo mejor es que fue correspondido… Yo le dije, que ninguna chica rechazaría a un joven como él… Y no me equivoque… Me duele tanto el haber dejado que se fuera, pero sé que será mejor… Fue lo mejor… Para mí y para él.

-Wolf-chan, eres tan dulce… No te preocupes, ya verás como Yuu-chan caerá a tus pies. Porque tú eres alguien especial para mi hijo.

El hermano mayor del maou, escuchaba la plática de su madre con el príncipe y reía en silencio, por pensar que su hermano por fin le había cortado las alas al rubio, y por fin tendría como novia a una chica y sería normal.

*Toc-toc*

-Wow… Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya son las 8 y no he preparado la cena… Wolf-chan, ve y lávate la cara.

-Sí.- El rubio se paro y se dirigió al baño. El mayor fue y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Yuu-chan!!! ¿Quién es esa linda chica?- Comento casi gritando el joven pelinegro.

-Hola, Shori. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Sí…

EL rubio salió del baño y se sintió tan pésimo que quiso salir huyendo del lugar.

Una vez dentro de la casa el moreno se dispuso a presentar a la chica frente a su familia… Y claro su aun prometido.

-Etto… Ella es…

-Soy Minami Minamoto, SU novia.- dijo recalcando las palabras y viendo la reacción del rubio, reconociéndolo, es decir ella sabia que Wolfram era el chico que estaba detrás del árbol, y por su reacción también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio por el moreno.

-Mucho gusto… Soy la madre de Yuuri… Amano Jennifer.- Dijo mirando raro a la chica, pues el simple hecho de que haya visto de esa forma a Wolfram ya era raro.

-Soy Shori, el onii-chaan de Yuu-chan.

-No le creas, es sólo Shori…

-El padre de Yuu-chan esta en un viaje de negocios así que supongo que lo conocerás luego…

-Soy…- Comenzó el rubio, y cayó casi de inmediato… Su voz aun estaba débil, pero aun así continuo.- Wolfram von Bielefeld… Solo… Un amigo de Yuuri, muchas felicidades, tienes como novio al mejor chico del mundo…- Dijo con tristeza y la mirada baja- Mucho gusto, Minami-san.

-¿von? ¿Eres de algún reino?-Dijo con malicia.

-Algo así… Miko-san… Me siento cansado… ¿Podría retirarme?

La madre captando la indirecta, solamente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente.

-Buenas noches… -Dijo el rubio mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto del pelinegro, para aventarse en el frio suelo… Se arropo con una manta y quedo dormido mientras lloraba…- Yuuri…

Las horas pasaron hasta que la chica se digno a retirarse.

-Bueno ya me voy, mi padre espera… Muchas gracias… YUURI…- Dijo acercándose y besando de forma lujuriosa al moreno.

La madre de Yuuri, los miro con odio y luego arrastro a la chica fuera de la casa.

Al momento de que se fue, su madre mando a que buscara a Wolfram, pues aun no había cenado…

-Wolf, no ha cenado… ¿Dónde estará? Quizás este durmiendo en tu cuarto

Al entrar en su habitación, pudo ver la delgada figura del rubio… en el suelo… Se acerco y vio un rastro de lagrimas en la fina cara… "_Habra llorado por mi culpa… Perdoname Wolf"._


End file.
